warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Phrophecy
ThrushClan: Leader: Streakstar: A brown tom with black streaks and green eyes Deputy: Longclaw: A black tom with unusually long claws and blue eyes Medicine Cat: Shinepool: A silver she-cat with misty blue eyes Warriors: Stormfoot: A black tom with dark gray feet and green eyes Apprentice: Twigpaw Lightningstrike: An orange tabby tom with green eyes Streamshine: Light gray she-cat Apprentice: Greenpaw Loudstorm: Dark brown tom with dark gray underbelly and amber eyes Snakestripe: Black tom with brown stripe and yellow eyes Apprentice: Crowpaw Echoheart: Dark gray she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Shadowpaw Lakeshimmer: Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Splashpaw Apprentices: Crowpaw: Dark gray tom with green eyes Greenpaw: White she-cat with green eyes and black ears Twigpaw: Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Shadowpaw: Black tom with amber eyes Splashpaw: Light gray she-cat with yellow eyes Queens: Feathersplash: A dark gray she-cat with light gray underbelly and yellow eyes: Mintkit, Milkkit, Sandkit, Hisskit Skyflight: Dark brown she-cat with gray splashes and blue eyes: Rushkit, Stonekit, Larkkit Elders: Hallowstorm: Dark gray tom with blue eyes Tumblewhisker: Light brown she-cat with green eyes Foxstorm: Red tom with green eyes VoleClan: Leader: Swiftstar: A black and white tom with green eyes Apprentice: Quickpaw Deputy: Swanheart: A white she-cat with black splotches around her blue eyes Medicine Cat: Quailwing: A dark gray tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Bramblepaw Warriors: Lilyheart: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes Thunderflash: Orange tom with green eyes Apprentice: Twitchpaw Frogjump: Dark brown tom with amber eyes Grayrush: Light gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentice: Logpaw Clouddream: White tom with tabby patches and blue eyes Longhair: Long haired black she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Brackenpaw Cinderstorm: Smokey gray tom with clouded blue eyes Apprentices: Logpaw: Brown she-cat with black splotches and green eyes Twitchpaw: Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Bramblepaw: Brown and black tabby tom with amber eyes Quickpaw: Dark gray tom with green eyes Brackenpaw: Tabby tom with yellow eyes Queens: Daisysplash: Light gray she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes: Bouncekit, Bumblekit, Blackkit Leopardheart: Brown she-cat with black spots and green eyes: Brownkit, Yellowkit, Bluekit, Willowkit Elders: Swallowfern: Dark brown tom with blue eyes Streamfeather: Light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes FishClan: Leader: Whiskerstar: A dark brown tabby tom with green eyes Deputy: Otterheart: A brown and white she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Eaglepaw Medicine Cat: Birchheart: Black and brown tabby tom with green eyes Warriors: Hazelfoot: Black and white she-cat with brown feet and hazel eyes Windwhisker: Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Talonpaw Spottedheart: Black she-cat with white splotches and amber eyes Clawstorm: Clouded gray tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Shadepaw Flametail: A pale ginger tom with a dark ginger tail and green eyes Apprentice: Beepaw Tigerpelt: Ginger tom with black stripes and amber eyes Adderstrike: Black and white tom with yellow eyes Apprentice: Boulderpaw Apprentices: Talonpaw: Dark brown tom with green eyes Beepaw: Brown and black she-cat with amber eyes Eaglepaw: White tom with black splotches on his face and blue eyes Boulderpaw: Dark gray tom with blue eyes Shadepaw: Dark gray and brown she-cat with green eyes Queens: Morningsun: Light ginger she-cat with blue eyes: Yewkit, Branchkit, Toadkit Fallowstorm: Dark brown she-cat with green eyes: Blizzardkit, Driftkit, Pearkit, Webkit Elders: Ferretblaze: A dark brown tom with a white underbelly and green eyes Darkleg: A light brown she-cat with a black leg and blue eyes RabbitClan Leader: Leafstar: Light brown she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Flybreeze: Light gray she-cat with green eyes Apprentcie: Lichenpaw Medicine Cat: Icespirit: White tom with brown tail and paws and green eyes Apprentice: Fawnpaw Warriors: Flintwhisker: Dark ginger tom with green eyes Jumpfoot: Black tom with blue eyes Finchsong: Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentice: Riverpaw Spiderwatcher: Black tom with white feet and green eyes Larchpool: Light gray tom with dark tabby patches and amber eyes Apprentice: Buzzardpaw Brightfire: A bright ginger she-cat with green eyes Beechflower: Dark gray tom with white splotches and green eyes Apprentice: Goosepaw Apprentices: Fawnpaw: A light brown she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes Buzzardpaw: A light gray tom with green eyes Goosepaw: A dark gray tom with blue eyes Riverpaw: A gray tom with blue eyes Lichenpaw: A white she-cat with unusual blue eyes Queens: Heavybelly: A white and gray she-cat with green eyes: Badgerkit, Acornkit, Grasskit Mapleleaf: A light brown she-cat with yellow eyes: Dawnkit, Graykit, Kestrelkit, Marshkit Elders: Moletail: A dark brown tom with green eyes Dustwhisker: A light gray and brown tom with green eyes Chapter One: “Greenpaw! Greenpaw! Greenpaw!” Greenpaw stared proudly down from the LogPile to her gathered Clan. She had just been made an apprentice along with her brother and sister, Shadowpaw and Twigpaw. She still couldn’t believe it, her, a warrior apprentice! She was extra glad that her mentor was Streamshine, the gentlest cat in ThrushClan, well besides the medicine cat, Shinepool. As her and her littermates made their way down the LogPile, she turned to Twigpaw and Shadowpaw, and mewed, “Can you believe it? We’ve finally been made apprentices!” “Yeah, I know, after what, eight moons of waiting in the nursery?” Shadowpaw grumbled. “Hey, if you hadn’t of suggested that little ‘expedition’ to VoleClan, then we wouldn’t of had to wait two extra moons before being made apprentices,” Twigpaw mewed to him. “Don’t blame that on me, you didn’t have to follow me,” Shadowpaw mewed defensively. “And if we hadn’t followed you, it only be you who’d be apprenticed late, Shadowpaw. Do you think we could’ve lived with ourselves letting you stay two extra moons by yourself in the nursery?” Greenpaw mewed. “I would’ve only been by myself for an extra month, because Feathersplash and Skyflight both kitted a little more than a moon ago.” "Twigpaw!" Stormfoot mewed to his new apprentice. "Do you want to learn the territory, or would you rather sit there all day gossiping with your littermates like a bunch of elders?" Twigpaw jumped, and then mewed back to her mentor, "Coming Stormfoot!" Then she glanced back to her littermates, and muttered, "Sorry, I got to go." "Shadowpaw, we're going with them!" Echoheart called to her apprentice. "See you later, Greenpaw," Shadowpaw mewed to his sister, as he, too, followed his new mentor. Greenpaw looked around for her mentor, Streamshine, and saw her talking to the clan leader, Streakstar, his deputy, Longclaw, and the medicine cat, Shinepool. Greenpaw decided to go ask her mentor if they were going to learn the territory with Twigpaw and Shadowpaw. When she arrived the group of four cats, she notied they all had their heads bowed together, and they were whispering franticaly. Greenpaw picked up on whawt they were saying quick enough. "--think I'm ready though," Streamshine was mewing. "Don't doubt yourself," Shinepool mewed, and Greenpaw quickly remembered that her adopted mother, Feathersplash, had said that Streamshine and Shinepool were sisters. "Umm, Streamshine," Greenpaw mewed hastily, scared to be scolded for eavesdropping. Thankfully, it didn't seem like the warriors and medicine cat had even notice she'd been there for the past couple of moments. "Yes?" Streamshine asked her apprentice. "I was wondering what we would be doing today," Greenpaw said, hastily. She was scared to be disapointed, and she wouldn't have been surprised to be yelled at for interupting what must've been an important meeting. "Umm," Streamshine mewed. The light gray she-cat stared at Streakstar, who nodded to her. Greenpaw wondered what that ''was all about. "How about I show you the best place to gather moss, and while we're there, we'll get some for you bedding, and to change the elders' bedding too." "Okay," Greenpaw grumbled. She couldn't believe it, it was her first day as an apprentice, and all she was going to do was gather bedding, or in other words, boring work. She didn't want Streamshine to be mad at her though, so she very grumpily followed her mentor. They headed out of the camp, and Greenpaw was at least glad that she got to see some of the territory. "This is a good opportunity for you to learn the territory better," Streamshine mewed to Greenpaw. ''Oh what fun, ''Greenpaw thought crossly. ''Like I want to see the territory just so I can gather stupid bedding. Shadowpaw and Twigpaw are so lucky. Chapter Two: Twitchpaw woke up in the Apprentices' den to find it mostly emptied, all except her and Brackenpaw, who had just been made an apprentice the day before a long with his brother, Quickpaw. Logpaw, Twitchpaw's sister, poked her head into the den, and mewed, "Hey, sleepyhead, come on! Daisysplash just gave birth to her kits. There's three of them, two toms and one she-cat!" "What's this about Daisysplash having her kits?" Brackenpaw mewed, sleepily. "Yeah, and Bramblepaw helped with it!" Logpaw continued, as if Brackenpaw hadn't spoke. Twitchpaw got out of her nest, wondering how Bramblepaw had done. Her brother hadn't been in camp when Leapordheart had given birth to her litter of rumbuctious kits two moons ago. Twitchpaw and her littermates had been training to be warriors, or in Bramblepaw's case, Medicine Cat, for five moons, and they, or at least Logpaw and Twitchpaw, would be given their Warrior names in another moon or so. Twitchpaw followed Logpaw into the nursery, where Daisysplash was fondly watching three kits sleeping. "Have you named them yet?" Logpaw asked the light gray queen. "That one is Bouncekit," the light brown she-kit, "that's Bumblekit," the brown tom with black stripes, "and that's Blackkit," the black tom with a white tip on his tail. "Leopardheart, can we play with Daisysplash's new kits?" Brownkit, one of Leopardheart's annoying kits asked. "No, Brownkit, they're too young. You'll have to wait a moon or so before you can play with them," Leopardheart mewed, exasperated to the little brown furball. "We'll be apprentices by then!" Bluekit, Brownkit's sister mewed. "You don't become apprentices until you turn six moons, so you have a while to go," Twitchpaw mewed. "But, we want to be apprentices now!" Yellowkit whined. "You'll just have to wait, I guess," a voice mewed from behind Twitchpaw, and she jumped. She looked behind her, only to spot Swiftstar, the leader of VoleClan. "Swiftstar! Swiftstar!" Willowkit, the only tom in the batch mewed excitedly. "Swiftstar, tell Twitchpaw and Logpaw that we'll soon be apprentices, and we'll be the best ones in the Clan!" "Kits, don't go bragging about something that might not happen, its not nice," Leopardheart scolded her kits. "Sorry Leopardheart," squeaked Bluekit. "Sorry, Logpaw," Willowkit mewed. "Sorry, Twitchpaw!" Brownkit exclaimed. "Sorry Swiftstar," Yellowkit whispered. "Shouldn't you go see if Thunderflash needs you?" Swiftstar asked Twitchpaw. "And, Logpaw, you should check to see if Grayrush needs you for anything too." "Yes, Swiftstar," Twitchpaw mewed, backing out of the nursery. "Behave kits, I'll see if I can visit with you guys later." "Bye Twitchpaw!" they called after the apprentice. Twitchpaw turned to her sister, and mewed, "I guess we better go see if our mentors need us, Logpaw." Category:Allegiances Category:Chapter One Category:Chapter Two